Double The Trouble For Double The Fun
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Meet Jynx. One day, her phone gets stolen and meets the culprit, who's unlike anything she's ever seen!


**A story requested by TheFemaleBen10, TFB for short. Presenting her OC Jynx Williams. Enjoy!**

"Aw, man! This game bites!" Jynx Williams said sitting on a park bench playing Angry Birds on her iPhone. She was having trouble on a certain level. She had wild red hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with a black sweater, blue jeans, black Vans, and blue eyes.

If only she paid more attention to the sky instead of her game that she would notice the dark rain clouds.

Jynx screamed when rain just poured all over her. She got up and ran for shelter. She remembered that there was a cave nearby in the woods. She dashed through the forest and before she knew it, the ave was dead ahead. She immediately ran inside.

"Oh, man. Just my luck." Jynx sighed as she slid down against the stone wall. "Well, I guess I'll finish my game until this storm-"

Jynx paused when she felt her pockets for her phone, but it wasn't there. Her heard pounded hard, that phone was her life.

"Where's my phone?!" she wailed, patting down her pockets and helped around her feet if she dropped it.

"Missing something?" said a teasing voice.

Dana spun around and saw what looked like a little kid down the cave, he was waving something in his hand, and it was shaped like Jynx's phone. "Cone and get it!" he sang before running down the tunnel.

"Come back here, you little thief!" Jynx growled as she have chase, she followed the person further and further with no sign of giving up.

The kid went around a corner, as soon as he came up, the thief did a tall leap over her head and kept running.

Amazed, but undeterred, Jynx went after him. As they ran, he turned around and stuck out his tongue, making a face as he ran backwards.

Jynx grinded her teeth and ran faster. After running through a few more tunnels and corners, the child was at a dead end. He gasped and turned around when the angry girl had him cornered.

"Now I've got you! You little-"

Jynx stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the child up close. She gasped and her eyes were wide as the sun. He wasn't a little child, he was a little creature! He had white skin, a black and white head, and green eyes, wearing a green jumpsuit.

The startled girl took a few steps back. "Y-You're not human!"

"Bingo." said the little monster, walking closer to her with an evil grin across his face.

"No! Stay back!" Jynx ordered, but it sounded more like a plea. She began to run and went down a tunnel, but the creature was there before her. She screamed, "How'd you get in here so fast?!"

He didn't answer. He just laughed maliciously and chased Jynx, she yelped and ran away. But she ran into him again! He held up her phone and blew a raspberry at her.

Now Jynx wasn't scared anymore. She grabbed the phone, but the creature pulled back. The two were in a tug of war with the phone.

"Tickle attack!" someone shouted.

Just then, Jynx felt herself being tickled all over her stomach and sides. She burst with laughter and let go, falling to the ground and become prey to being tickled all over.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP THAT! I'M TICKLISH! HEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHA!" she begged over and over for it to stop until they finally did. Jynx took in deep breathes and opened her eyes.

She gasped and crawled against the wall. It was the monster, but there were four of them!

One of them went up to Jynx, and gave back her phone. "Here, thanks for the fun!"

"Wha...?" was all Jynx could say.

Then to her shock, three of the monsters jumped into the first one, making him the only one left!

"What the?! What the heck are you?!" Jynx cried out, beyond scared and confused.

"Relax, kid." he said to calm her down. "The name's Ditto, I'm an alien."

"An alien?! Like, from outer space?!"

"You betcha!" said Ditto. "And they call me Ditto for a reason." He spilt himself and created more Dittos, filling up the whole cave!

"Cause I can make a million of me!" they said all together.

Jynx's jaw dropped.

"Uh, you okay?" asked Ditto.

"She's not moving..." said another Ditto.

"Quick! Someone tickle her!" suggested another Ditto.

Jynx raised her hands up in defense. "Nononono! That won't be necessary."

Ditto pulled himself together. "Yeah, I came here to get out of the storm and got bored real quick. Once I saw you come in and dropped your phone, well, I just couldn't resist."

Jynx frowned as he put her phone in her pocket. "There are better ways to have fun you know."

The two walked out of the cave. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining.

"Whoa! Check that out!" Ditto pointed to the sky. Jynx breathed in awe when they saw a magnificent rainbow arch across the sky, they took in that incredible sight.

Then a few secods later, Ditto was suddenly splashed with water. He shook the water off of him, see saw Jynx jumping in a puddle, she just splashed him. She laughed out loud. "See? Thi is something fun!"

Ditto smirked. "Alright, you're on!" He jumped up and divided himself. The multiple Dittos splashed into a puddle, creating a surrounding tidal wave that left Jynx completely soaked.

Jynx looked mad, which frightened the many aliens, but she smiled and jumped from puddle to puddle, splashing every Ditto.

And with that, the human and the alien spent the rest of the having a splashing good time.


End file.
